


Sweet (Sans/Reader)

by PatchouliRolling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, i need to stop, reader is kinda shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchouliRolling/pseuds/PatchouliRolling
Summary: a short little fic i wrote about Sans eating reader out, oops.





	

   His tongue is so nice. it's warm and slimy, and it leaves a tingling sensation on my skin.

   It's so pretty and the blue tint reminds me of cotton candy.

   He's lapping at my folds, just gingerly licking at the outside, not daring to delve deeper. His face is flushed and his eyes are lidded, pupils dilated as they stare up at me. He's moaning at my taste and his grip tightens on my thighs as i bite my lip. i grind down onto his tongue, urging him to spread me open. His blue blush deepens, and he stops his ministrations, looking to me quizzically.

   "P-please Sans... do more." I whisper. Papyrus is in the other room, I can't risk him hearing.

   "are you sure, kiddo?" he's so sweet, so considerate of my feelings. I nod, and reach a hand down to spread myself. I hide my face behind my other hand as I feel his gaze on me. the cool air hits me and I shiver a bit, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

   "Please... please lick me." i can feel how swollen my clit is, aching for touch. Sans swallows hard, but nods. his bony fingers replace mine in holding my lips apart, and he leans back down to get to work. he places his tongue right at my entrance and slowly licks upwards, flicking the tiny bundle of nerves at the top. I let out a loud moan, but catch myself.

   "babe.. remember paps is home." he mumbles through his actions, continuing that same motion several times. i groan, but nod. Absentmindedly my hands find their way up to my face to cover it up in embarrassment. Sans notices this, and reaches up to tug at the sleeves of my jacket.

   "H-huh?"

   "please don't hide your face, i want to see you." I whine, but pull my hands away. Sans smiles up at me and my heart melts. Why is he so damn cute?

   His tongue is so good. Much better than anything I've ever done to myself. He seemed to know exactly where I wanted to be touched, rolling my clit over in his mouth several times before massaging it gently with his magic wet appendage. i bite my lip to stifle the moan that threatens to escape my throat, and I grip at his sweaty skull desperately.

   I can hear how wet I am by the sound of Sans' slurping. He seems to really be enjoying my taste as he laps up every drop of juice that rolls out of me. It's getting to be too much. The room is hot and Sans' tongue starts moving faster. I feel the coil inside of me tightening, and it's not enough. I need something inside of me. without thinking I start to beg...

   "S-Saannss.. please, please put a finger inside me... please!" I toss my head to the side, back arching in desperation. Sans thinks for a moment, but then starts to prod at my entrance with a bony fingertip.

   "like this, babe?" His voice is so smooth and velvety, it sends chills up my spine.

   "Yes, yes, please!" At this point I had forgotten about being quiet and just moaned out to my hearts content. Sans didn't stop me this time. Instead he plunges his finger inside of me, reaching as far as it would go. He didn't move it though. Must be afraid of hurting me. I encourage him by grinding down onto his hand. He curls his finger up and I cry out, pleading for him to please PLEASE do that again. He does once more, and I squeal again, louder this time. I feel him groan against my cunt.

   Sans works up a steady pace. Lapping at my clit and thrusting his finger slowly, dragging his phalanges across the spongy flesh inside of me.

   Fuck, it's too good. My clit is throbbing.

   "Saanss.. I'm.. getting close!" Sans' grip on me tightens as he pulls me closer, quickening his pace.

   "shit babe.. you're getting so tight." Sans practically growls between licks. My head spins and my body subconsciously grinds down onto his jaw, desperate for more friction. His tongue is going so fast it feels like it's vibrating. Without warning he inserts another finger and pounds them into me at a steady pace, ramming my g-spot over and over. I yelp, and my butt lifts up off of his bed as my muscles tighten and begin to contract. Fuck.

   "Fuck, Sans! Fuck.. fuck... fuck!" Its so fucking GOOD. My knuckles turn white as I grip the sheets and I practically see stars as I come, feeling myself squirt all over his face and fingers. He greedily drinks all of it up, moaning out about how amazing I taste.

   "ahh... geeze, baby." His voice is muffled as he continues to suck up all of my juices. My body convulses underneath his touch, now oversensitive. He drags his tongue over my clit once more and I jerk away.

   "Sans.. s-stop, please! S-sensitive!!" I cry desperately. Sans quickly pulls away, panting a bit.

   "s-sorry, you just... you taste so good.." his gaze falters and he looks away, overcome with embarrassment. I can't help but giggle.

   Slowly, I sit up, and give him a kiss on the forehead. He smiles bright and nuzzles me back, laughing that wonderful laugh of his.

   He's so damn cute.

   An obnoxious knock at the door startles us both.

   "SANS! ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN ALRIGHT? I HEARD YELLING!"

   Whoops.


End file.
